


the wonderful part of the mess that we've made

by nouiszouis, strong



Series: Monthshots! [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, Humor, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Louis, im sorry niam, smut is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong/pseuds/strong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a popular youtuber and he gets his boyfriend harry to agree to do a boyfriend tag video</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wonderful part of the mess that we've made

**Author's Note:**

> day 22 of monthshots!
> 
> fun fact: louis is 22.
> 
> anyways, i have to thank [sabrina](https://twitter.com/saopaulou) for [this](https://twitter.com/saopaulou/status/475128659326820352) lovely little prompt.
> 
> the title is from 'flaws' by bastille :)

“Lou, when are we supposed to be doing that video?” Harry asks in a rough voice.

Him and Louis just got through with a great morning fuck and now they’re laying naked beside each other on top of Louis’ sheets, sweating and breathing heavy onto one another’s bodies. Louis’s got his face pressed into Harry’s neck and groans at the question, shaking his head.

“Can’t we just sleep for another few hours and record it when you get home tonight?” He mumbles into Harry’s soft, _soft_ skin.

“Nope, you’ve put it off for a week now and your little Tomlinsters are getting impatient,” Harry tells him carefully. “I don’t leave until noon anyways so that gives you a good four hours to wake up and get it over with. Also, I’ve got to admit I’m a little hurt that I didn’t wake you up enough with my fantastic blowjob.”

Louis huffs a laugh through his nose and smiles slightly, twisting his body and his head so that he’s looking straight up at Harry’s face. “Don’t let my anti-morningness knock you down. Your blow job was as wonderful as always, it’s just the pounding into you that’s stolen all of my built up energy.”

Harry chuckles a bit at that and smiles down before he reaches a hand up to comb through Louis’ hair, the long tufts flowing smoothly through his fingers. It’s funny how originally, they both grew their hair out long as part of a dare that someone suggested for one of Louis’ videos, but now - about five months later - they keep both of their manes long for the facts that it gives them something to grab on to during sex and they simply look pretty damn hot.

“We need to shower,” Harry notes, scrunching his nose for effect and ignoring Louis’ eye roll.

“Keep on making excuses to get out of this bed, Styles, and I’ll have to find another guy to do the boyfriend tag with,” Louis warns. 

Obviously it’s an empty threat, though, so Harry takes a chance and slowly moves Louis off of his chest, squirming out from underneath him and rolling until his feet fall flat on the floor. Louis let’s himself be moved but huffs in stubbornness, instantly settling himself back on his side of the bed properly and yanking the comforter up to his chin. He get’s about ten seconds of shut-eye before Harry’s tugging down at the blanket.

“No, no, no,” Harry tuts, struggling to pull the comforter down against Louis’ grip. “We need to wake up, that’s what the goodmorning sex was for.”

“Wasn’t _‘goodmorning sex’_ , it was just morning sex which means that we fuck in the morning time and I get to go back to sleep afterwards,” Louis quips.

He’s got the comforter in a firm hold and Harry soon gives up with a sigh which makes Louis smile slightly in victory. It’s quite a nice feeling while it lasts, and then there’s a heavy weight on top of him, bouncing up and down and nearly knocking the breath out of him.

“If you’re not gonna get up, I’m going to bounce on you until you get so annoyed that you _have_ to get up!” Harry exclaims as if it’s the most genius plan ever.

Louis desperately tries to ignore him by shutting his eyes and keeping his body completely relaxed, but he can’t help but start laughing eventually at how stupid the boy is. He figures Harry won't let up anytime soon so he just shoves him sideways and slides his feet down to the ground.

"I'll get up but this means you have to wash my hair," Louis hums with a smile.

"And why do I have to do that?"

"Because you're a great boyfriend and you make it your main priority in life to take care of me when I'm tired and lazy," Louis explains, now standing up fully.

Harry's standing up too and he looks at Louis with that fond expression that he saves especially for him, with heart eyes and a slight smile just made of one corner of his mouth turned up. 

"You're a little shit, I don't know why I keep you around," Harry says, shaking his head.

"Because you looove me!" Louis sings before jumping up, straight into Harry's arms. Harry huffs at the sudden movement but grabs him nonetheless, letting Louis wrap his legs around his waist and nuzzle into his neck.

"That I do, little Louis." 

And Louis snacks him in the head for that.

-

"Ok are we ready to do this now?"

They've finished showering and getting dressed, both sat on the bed now with a camera in front of their faces. Louis's got on sweatpants and a loose Vans shirt while Harry’s got on black skinny jeans and a sweater even though it’s not even a bit chilly outside.

“Yeah, I’ve got the questions on my phone and I look good so I think we’re ready to go,” Louis confirms, smiling at Harry.

“And do I look good too or are you just going to be cocky today?” Harry asks with a smug grin, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his own.

Louis laughs and then shrugs, hopping up to cross his legs Indian style. He turns his head to examine Harry, reaching up to fix a loose curl sticking out from his headscarf and pinching his cheeks quickly before he can retaliate. 

“I fixed you,” Louis says and Harry can’t be bothered by it, just rolling his eyes and smiling.

“Start the camera then,” Harry orders, gesturing towards the tripod.

“Calm down young one, I was getting to that.” Louis throws a hand out to click the button on top of the camera, making sure the light is red and it’s centered on them before scooting back and actually starting the film for the video.

“Hi everyone, I can’t believe I’m _finally_ filming this video,” Louis starts, talking animatedly. “Lots of people have requested this in the past few months, so now that my lovely boyfriend Harry has agreed to it, it’s actually happening!”

He pauses for a moment, taking into account that he has sound effects and little annotations to add in later, before continuing on. Harry’s just sitting with a small smile on his face, watching Louis do what he loves when there’s a yank on his bicep, pulling his body sideways and over onto Louis.

“Introduce yourself, curly,” Louis tells him. He watches Harry with raised eyebrows and a smile until Harry sits back up properly and looks into the camera.

“Hi Louis’ youtube people-”

“They’re called Tomlinsters,” Louis interrupts and Harry shakes his head.

“Whatever, they know what I mean,” he says with a wave of his hand. “Anyways, I’m Harry Styles, Louis’ incredibly handsome and extremely irresistible boyfriend of thirteen months and three days I think it is.”

They’re sadly one of those couples that keeps track of every hour that they’ve officially been in a relationship. Every month, they’d have a Monthiversary where they’d go out for dinner with their close friends and buy each other small gifts, ignoring their friends’ groans of boredom and disgust. It was ridiculous and they don’t do it anymore now, but they both agreed to at least continue on tracking the exact number of days so they don’t lose their reputation of being that one overly-in-love couple of their group of friends.

“And to think that you were just getting onto _me_ for being cocky,” Louis scoffs, looking straight at Harry.

The curly haired boy just smiles cheekily and then leans forward, pecking Louis on the lips before he knows what’s coming. Louis laughs of course and knocks into Harry’s side before remembering that there’s a camera and he’s supposed to be talking not putting on a show for his viewers.

“Ok, now this boyfriend tag thing is simple really; I’ll say a question, and we have to answer it for each other basically,” Louis explains to Harry. “Like, I’ll say _‘What’s his favorite color?’_ and then you’d either say or try to make a clever guess on what my favorite color is while I did the same for you. Get it?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. You’ve only explained it to me thirty times this past week,” Harry responds.

“Oh shove off, I just wanted to make sure you knew how it all works,” Louis huffs in defense. Harry just raises a hand up in surrender. “Should we go for the first question now?”

Harry sits up straight and rubs his palms together like he’s trying to warm them up from the cold. “Let’s do this shit.”

“Making it harder on me later when I have to edit this and put in bleeps for every curse word,” Louis scolds jokingly, a smile played on his lips. “Ok, first question: Where did we meet?”

Harry doesn’t take longer than a second before he’s responding, slapping his hand down on his thigh. “Train. You were coming back from visiting your family in Doncaster and I had gone there for a family friend’s wedding. You almost missed the train and when you got on, there were no seats left other than the one beside me so obviously that’s where you sat and it was destiny from there.”

“I’ll never forget that hideous orange beanie you were wearing,” Louis notes, scrunching his face in disgust.

“Hey, that thing was extremely comfortable and didn’t mess up my hair when I pulled it off.”

“Yeah, yeah, next question. He’s sitting in front of the tv; what’s on the screen?” Louis asks. He hums in thought but Harry is dead set on getting these answers as quick as possible.

“Breaking Bad,” he blurts out quickly, looking over to Louis for confirmation.

“You’re fucking quick, give me a chance why don’t you?” Louis tells him with a frown.

Harry smiles and leans over to kiss Louis again, pressing their lips together until Louis sighs and his lips turn up a little. It’s his way of saying sorry, even if there’s nothing really to be sorry about anyways.

“I think you’d be watching either Animal Planet or those dating shows like The Bachelor,” Louis says slowly, nodding his head like he knows he’s hit the nail on the head.

“You make me sound quite girly, I think I’d be watching much manlier things like a documentary on how candy is made or a cooking show.”

“Oh, shut it, you idiot,” Louis laughs. He clears his throat and looks down at his phone, scrolling to find the next question. “What dressing does he get on his salad? That’s an odd question but I’m pretty sure we both get ranch.”

Harry nods and leans back onto his elbows, watching Louis’ face on the little screen of the camera that’s facing them. He’s got his tongue sticking out slightly, it just resting on his bottom lip while he looks for better questions. When he finds one, he smiles and looks up into the camera quickly before reading it out.

“Where was our first date?” Louis reads out, turning around completely and grinning at Harry. 

Harry opens his mouth but realizes he doesn’t have anything to say yet. Louis grabs the collar of his shirt and starts pulling at it until he sits up beside him again.

“We, uh, went to Leeds Fest which wasn’t our real first time out together since we were friends for a bit beforehand, but it was our first time as an upcoming couple,” Harry explains, the memories of that weekend comin back.

“Yeah, and what did we do Harry? Those nights in the tent, right in the middle of a field of people,” Louis drags on, teasing Harry for an answer.

“We played intense games of Scrabble,” Harry says seriously into the camera. “Very intense games. Had us both sweating by the end of each night.”

Louis can’t help but start cackling, laying back on the bed and rolling to the side. All he can think about is how he fucked Harry and they both were as loud as possible, trying their hardest to annoy everyone and make sure they were heard across the area. It was a great weekend, definitely a great ‘first date’ if he says so himself.

Once he’s calmed down, he sits back up and coughs, dragging a hand down his face. Harry’s got a giant closed-lip smile on his face and it’s obvious he’s been trying to to burst out laughing either.

“So, anyways, what is his favorite cereal?” Louis asks, a grin still stuck on his face.

“Corn flakes,” Harry states simply.

“Cocoa Puffs,” Louis says. “What is something he does that you wish he wouldn’t?”

They both hum and ponder over this for a moment, catching each other’s eyes and laughing softly. Louis is the first to speak up.

“You always scratch me in bed. I’ve got permanent scratches on my back from your little fucking claws,” Louis growls, looking at Harry through narrow eyes.

“Well you bite me, and that’s only pleasurable to a point,” Harry points out.

“You _love_ the bite marks,” Louis says smugly, then glances over to the camera. “We’re getting a bit off topic, sorry. If you’re under the age of 12, we’re talking about cats. Fighting. Me and Harry as cats, fighting.”

Harry let’s out a loud cackle from beside him and slaps a hand over his mouth. He removes it and then pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, trying not to laugh any more.

“So, what’s one unique talent that he has?”

“You can play the piano,” Harry nods. “Very well too. I like when you play me How To Save A Life.”

“Yeah, I do dabble a bit in pianotry and I’m glad you enjoy it,” Louis smiles fondly. “And you can hold three water bottles in one hand, I think that’s a pretty unique talent.”

“Thank you for recognizing my outstanding skill, Louis. Normally it just gets pushed aside for the fact that I can sing and shit,” Harry says sarcastically, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“I’m your boyfriend, I’m not supposed to recognize the obvious things because I know the real you,” Louis says and as cheesy as it sounds, it is quite true.

Right after he says this, Harry reaches out and pulls him into a hug, ‘aww’ing into Louis’ neck. He squeezes Louis while the older boy squirms trying to break free of his hold. Eventually he manages to do so and just to prove that he can be as ridiculously cute and obnoxious as Harry, he leans forwards and yanks Harry’s head forward into a kiss.

Their lips press together and they’re both smiling into it, their noses bumping and neither of them caring. It last for about a minute and Louis figures he’ll just have to speed it up in the video because there’s absolutely no way he’s cutting it completely out.

“We’ve got two final questions, everyone,” Louis pouts to the camera once he’s pulled back from Harry. 

“You’re going to have to put a booing effect right there,” Harry chimes in.

“I’m also going to have to cut that comment out, thank you Mr. Styles.”

Harry smirks and fake bows, “Glad to help.”

Louis rolls his eyes and looks back down to his phone, reading the last few.

“You bake him a cake for his birthday. What kind of cake is it?” 

“You know, I think this is asking what flavor, but I’m gonna go all out and say I’d make you one of those hollow cakes and jump out of the top wearing nothing but a sash that says ‘ _Happy birthday, Louis!’_ ” Harry explains slowly, using hand gestures and animated facial expressions as he goes along explaining this idea.

“I would buy you a cake from the local market because I can’t cook for _shit_ ,” Louis laughs. “The only real thing I’ve ever cooked was that meal last year, with the-”

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash,” Harry interrupts proudly. Louis just freezes and turns to look at him with an incredulous look on his face, eyebrows scrunched and mouth slightly open. “What? As if I’m not going to remember the first and only meal you’ve ever made for me.”

“Jesus Christ, Harry, you’ve got the memory of an elephant. I was just going to say the meal with the chicken and potatoes,” Louis gawks.

“Obviously I’m the better boyfriend,” Harry states cockily at the lens.

“That actually brings us to our final question!” Louis exclaims. “Who wears the pants in this relationship?”

They turn to look at each other, eyeing one another down like prey. It’s obvious that they’re both going to say that they wear the pants, but it’s going to be difficult to decide who’s right.

“I do obviously, because I have bigger biceps than you therefore making me the more dominant one,” Louis starts, challenging Harry.

“Actually, I think _I_ wear the pants because I do all of the work around the flat,” he replies.

“That just makes you, like, a housewife.”

“No, cleaning up after you, making our bed, cooking dinner, and doing all the laundry gives me a strong upper hand on who’s more dominant. Without me, you’d be living in absolute filth.”

“But see, I don’t have a problem with that!”

“You would if it actually got to that point.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I top though, that _definitely_ means that I’m the one who holds the power.”

“I give great blowjobs that make you whine and get weak at the knees, that definitely fits under the ‘holding lots of power’ category.”

“Ok, that’s all we have time for today, I think!” Louis exclaims to the camera. “We had lots of fun recording this and I hope you enjoyed watching it. Any last words you’d like to say, H?”

“Um, Louis is great and you should subscribe to him and comment and that other thing he always says at the end of his videos,” Harry get’s out mostly correct with a small smile.

“Good job,” Louis says and turns his head to prompt Harry to kiss him. He does so quickly, just a small, sweet peck, then Louis turns towards the camera for the final time. “Harry already said it, but be sure to subscribe to my channel, like this video if you enjoyed it, and just this once, leave who you think wears the pants of the relationship down in the comments. I’ll read over them and tell you the verdict in my next video.”

“Byyyeee!” He draws out before winking and covering the lens with his hand. It’s a cliche way to end a video, but it’s his signature and has been since he made his first video two years ago.

Once he’s clicked the camera off, Louis throws himself further back onto the bed and sprawls out like a starfish, letting out a long sigh and looking up at the ceiling. Harry follows soon after and lays an arm out across Louis’ stomach.

“I want some breakfast,” Harry states, not looking over at Louis and just talking to the ceiling.

“Can you make pancakes?” Louis asks quietly, moving his hand up to set on top of Harry’s.

Harry squeezes it and flips his head over, his curls falling into his face. Lous does the same and his hair brushes across the tops of his cheekbones with how long it is. He feels Harry’s hand squeeze his and smiles, waiting for the response to his question.

“Yeah, of course. Have to live up to my housewife status after all.”

-

After the video’s been edited and cropped, Louis posts it up to his channel with the title **Louis & Harry - BOYFRIEND TAG ! **

Within a week of being posted, it gains five _million_ views, going viral for how adorable their relationship supposedly is. Louis assumes it’s only spread so much because the big thing with teenage girls nowadays is gay guys, but he couldn’t really care less honestly.

He and Harry read over the comments each night, counting up the ones who stated who they think the more dominant one is. Most of them just say they should both wear the pants considering they’re both guys and as simple as that response is, it makes sense in a way. 

In the next video he posts - one of him and his friend Zayn running around the city in their underwear - Louis decides to let Zayn decide who the real dominant one is.

“Who the fuck cares?” He answers and Louis figures that’s enough of a verdict as he’s ever going to get and tell his viewers that there it is, there’s the answer.

A few months after the video was recorded, on the day it hits 30 million views, Louis posts another tag video, except this time it wasn’t demanded by fans but is still probably very predictable for anyone who keeps up with Louis’ vlogs. He posts it and above the video box, the title sits bold and clear, shining back at Louis and announcing great news to every single one of his fans and other viewers who’ve stumbled across his channel:

**Louis & Harry - SOON-TO-BE-HUSBAND TAG !**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it and please leave comments or kudos, they mean a lot!
> 
> if you want to talk to me im @daddyhair on twitter, strong on ao3, and louwie on tumblr


End file.
